Prophecy of the Underground
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: According to an ancient prophecy, only one mortal girl shall stop Zalgo and his plans to destroy the human world...ME! Will I be able to defeat Zalgo while stuck in the Underground? Will he kill me first? Or will I become one of the Z-infected forever?


Is it normal waking up and finding three eyeless people standing in your bedroom, and 'staring' at you?

Yeah, I didn't think so either.

It all began when I had a horrible nightmare. In this nightmare, I was running through a place that appeared to be similar to Hell. As I ran, a black tendril covered in spikes whipped out, and grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall. I screamed, and looked back, seeing that I was being dragged towards a black horned creature with several mouths.

As soon as I reached the creature, I woke up. I was sweating and panting, glancing around the side of the room I was facing. I sighed with relief, and looked at the red numbers on my clock.

"3:00 in the morning..." I mumbled. "ugh..." I turned my lamp on, and sat up, rubbing my face with my hands. "and that same damn nightmare too. It's been a week already. What does it mean?"

I uncovered my face, and screamed.

A man, a woman, and a young girl were standing in my room...except they had no eyes. Blood dripped from their empty sockets and their mouths.

I still had to be dreaming, right?

No.

I grabbed the remote control that sat on my nightstand, and flung it at the man. The man dodged it, and hissed like a cat. Before I knew it, they pounced. I screamed, and rolled off the bed. I ran out of my room, and right out the front door. As I ran down the street, I could hear the monsters following me, their animal-like cries echoing around me. I was surprised none of the neighbors could hear them.

I hurried into the wooded area by my house, and was caught by the woman. She pinned me down to the ground, and growled fiercly in my face, ready to tear it off.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited for the pain to come...but instead, I heard her shriek in terror. I opened my eyes, and saw a knife stabbing the woman through her chest. The hooded figure wielding the knife flung her back against a tree, and began to stab her repeatedly; her arms, her stomach, and her neck. I had never seen anyone so violent before...except for the Joker when he was beating Robin to death with a crowbar.

The woman fell dead to the ground. The figure turned towards me. From what I could tell, he was wearing a blood-covered white hoodie (the hood was up, so I wasn't able to tell what his face looked like), a pair of black dress pants, and black shoes.

"T-Thank you for saving me. I-"

I stopped when the figure suddenly jumped on me, pinning me back on the ground with his knife pressed against my throat, his legs straddling me. He flipped his hood off, and I gasped in fear. His face...it was so scarred and horrible. His skin was an unnatural tone white, his dark eyes were slightly shrivled and infected with dark rings around them, his black hair appeared to be greasy and unclean...and that smile...he had a smile cut into his cheeks...

He must've known I was terrified from that point, because he let out a sinister chuckle. He spoke with a raspy voice, "I think it's time for you to go to slee-" He stopped, and twitched, as if something in his brain snapped. He growled in frustration, and took the knife away. "damn it."

I gave him a confused look. He looked back down at me, and I squeaked in response. He pointed the knife at me. "You. You're coming with me."

"H-Huh?"

"I said YOU'RE. COMING. WITH. ME." he snarled. He whipped me up off the ground, and started pulling me out of the woods by my arm.

"W-Wait! Let go of me!" I cried, struggling.

He stopped, and placed the tip of his knife on my jugular. "If you do anything stupid, I'll slit your goddamn throat, Chosen One or not. Got it?" He twitched again, and let out an irritated sigh. "Slendy, I'm trying to get her to cooperate." he mumbled.

"W-Who?" Chosen One? Slendy? What?

"GOT IT?"

I nodded hesitantly. He continued pulling me until we were back in the neighborhood. I saw the bodies of the little girl and the man lying in the street in puddles of their blood. I was afraid to speak, but I did anyway, "W-We can't just leave the bodies here. People w-will see them."

"Their bodies and blood will disappear in a few minutes. Don't worry about it."

"W-What were they?"

"Z-Infected."

"W-What's-"

"You ask a lot of questions. If you cooperate and come with me, they'll be answered." He twitched again. This guy was definatley a psycho, and it was probably a stupid mistake to follow him, but...he did save my life...and I probably wouldn't be able to run away from him. He managed to kill those...'Z-Infected' things after all.

He led me to a big white van. I raised my brow. I wanted to say something like, 'Do I get my free candy?', but I kept my mouth shut, and climbed in with him. He drove down the street, going super fast. "T-The speed limit's only twenty-five!" I gasped, clinging to the arms of the seat.

"Do you think I give a shit? Besides, it's almost midnight. We gotta hurry."

I didn't say anything else after that. I was so confused and scared. Was this guy going to kill me? Was he going to hold me hostage? Will those Z-Infected things keep attacking?

-So many unanswered questions...- I glanced at the boy who was driving. I noticed how he appeared to be my age, and he never blinked. I was shocked to realize his eyelids were actually burned off, which explained the dark rings around his eyes. -did he do that to himself?...-

I screamed as we suddenly drove off the road, and into an open field. He hit the brakes, and stopped the van. Turning it off, he ordered me to get out. I did so, and he led me to a large hole in the middle of the field. Except...it had some black and purple swirls in it, almost like fog.

"Jump in."

I stopped, and looked at the boy. "What? You want me to jump in that hole?"

"No, I want you to eat it. What the hell did I just say?"

"I know what you said! You just want me to jump into this hole like there's nothing strange about it! I don't even know how deep it is! I could die from-"

"Aww, f*** this."

With a harsh push, he managed to knock me into the hole. 


End file.
